


the end of the world is swiftly approaching

by hunterwho



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Smut, gratuitous amounts of kissing, it takes a SHARP turn, not very elaborate troll anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterwho/pseuds/hunterwho
Summary: a first for this account: homestuck smut, isn't that exciting?a small one-shot i did, to get back in the writing mood. sort of a warm-up for a longer fic (because i do eventually want to post a long fic on here)karkat has some existential questions. dave's horny.





	the end of the world is swiftly approaching

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize, in advance, for doing this. i'd been writing a bigger fic for a while but then noticed that it was getting paced kind of horribly and also was sort of ooc and deleted the entire thing but wanted to throw something at the void of ao3
> 
> if you're new to my writing, congratulations. you haven't experienced the wild ride that is sleep deprived author yet

The meteor is silent, as far as you can tell. Then again, it can be hard to tell, what with the fact that every vent in your room is boarded up. Gamzee doesn't need to be spying on you and Karkat, especially not now. You're pressed against him- or more accurately, he's pressed against you, close to tears as the end credits of one of his troll romance films roll.   
"I'm sorry, I can't help it! They were perfect for one another! Goddamnit, why did he have to die? Why then?!" You interrupt Karkat before he gets going- it'll be better for both of you in the end. The last time you let him rant, he ended up in tears and you ended up comforting him as he used up five boxes of Kleenex blowing his nose. Instead of letting that scenario play out again, you turn his face towards yours, and kiss him gently.  
"Feel better?" He looks mildly annoyed at your strategy, but nods reluctantly. "Good." You kiss him again. His lips taste like fake butter and a hint of salt. When you break away, he sprawls out, laying his head on your lap and crossing his ankles at the end of the couch.  
"What happens when we get off the meteor?" Not the question you were expecting, but okay.  
"We fight the final boss, get the new universe. Everything's great."  
"But what if we don't?" He sounds noticeably worried, and honestly, the question's been plaguing you, too.  
"We will. Trust me. Everything's been going fine up until this point, and there's no reason to believe we won't win."  
"What if someone's not strong enough? What if I'm not strong enough?"  
"You are, Karkat, trust me."  
"But what if I'm not?" He sits up, and you can see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "What if we're killing Jack or something, and I can't protect you?"  
"Karkat, you know I can protect myself, right? I'm a god of time. And we have a thousand failsafes if anything goes wrong. We have moi-" you gesture to yourself with a flourish- "and I can rewind time whenever I want. If anyone dies, I'll just go back to when they were alive and we can start from there until we make it without anyone dying."  
"But what if someone kills you?" Your grandiose speech didn't work, he's still on the verge of crying. Shit. "What if you can't defend yourself? It's happened before, not to us, but to some other version of us, I know it has." You close your eyes for a moment and you feel a sword, sticking through your chest, you feel yourself bleeding out, falling, dying, not being strong enough. But that's not you. That was a different Dave.  
"Karkat. Listen." He turns to face you, tears running down his cheeks. "There are other Karkats and Daves that are dead, sure. But they're not us. We're not them. We're stronger. We're better than they were. We'll make it through. Trust me."  
He kisses you, leisurely, slow, and you feel like you have all the time in the world. When you part, he's wiping away his tears and he has that smile on his face, the one that makes a fire start in your belly. You're pulling off his pants, his boxers, and your own, and you're kissing him and sliding inside of him, and you feel connected to the very bones, like you're pumping the same blood from a shared heart. He breaks the kiss and lets out a little breathy gasp and it sends shudders up your spine. You have a hand in his hair, a hand on his dick, and you're sure that there's nowhere else you could possibly feel this good. You lose yourself in the raw feeling, the emotion, and if your powers extended to freezing time, you'd do it right here. 

You can feel it coming before it happens. You can hear yourself breathe in, slow, steady, because this was always going to happen and you were kidding yourself if you thought you'd get to live. You can feel the cold metal of a sword sliding between your ribs, stabbing into your heart from behind. You hear Karkat, sobbing, shouting, and you see him fall to his knees, shaking with grief, and if you had had time for a last word, you would have said, "Sorry."  
But you had time for nothing, no final goodbye, and so your vision goes dark as you fall to the ground, dead.

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the beginning, i apologize. i swear, i try to write happy stuff, but some cruel evil in my mind forces my hand- i don't know what it is. maybe i'll post some rosemary/davekat fluff soon, who knows?
> 
> comments and kudos fuel my egotistical ranting. thank you.


End file.
